1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet media processing device that has a mechanism for distributing sheet media conveyed from a transportation path into one of a plurality of diversion paths. The invention relates more particularly to a diversion mechanism for the sheet media processing device that routes the sheet media to the desired path without the media jamming. The invention also relates to a media processing device that has this diversion mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Stores as well as banks and other financial institutions commonly use check processing devices (also referred to as a “check reader” or “check scanner”) to image and read magnetic ink characters from financial instruments such as checks presented by customers. The captured image data and magnetic ink character information is also computer processed for transaction processing. However, the magnetic ink characters required for transaction processing cannot be read from some presented checks. The check processing device therefore stores the checks from which the magnetic ink characters cannot be read in a separate media storage unit.
The check processing device processes checks while conveying the checks standing on edge through a transportation path rendered as a narrow vertical slot-like channel. The downstream end of the transportation path branches into left and right channels into which the checks are directed at the junction with the main transportation path, and a media storage unit is disposed at the downstream end of both branch paths. A path-switching lever, or flapper, that directs the checks conveyed thereto into one of the branch paths is disposed at the junction where the paths diverge. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
The width of the most commonly used check sizes ranges from 60 to 125 mm. When a wide (tall) check is loaded into the check processing device, the top part of the check typically protrudes above the top of the transportation path, and the protruding part of the check may be rather large. This can result in the exposed top part of the check drooping to one side as the check is conveyed through the transportation path. In addition, if a check that has been crumpled or wrinkled or that has lost its stiffness is loaded into the check processing device, the top part of the check exposed from the top of the transportation path may also droop to the side even if the check is not particularly wide. When a check that thus droops to the side for any reason is fed to the diversion point of the transportation path, the portion of the check that hangs to the side collides with the diversion mechanism and causes the check to jam.
A problem with the related art is thus that when an edge portion of the check is drooping or bent over and this bent portion of the check collides with the diversion unit of the transportation path, the check may become jammed.